For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid-sealed vibration prevention device including a first liquid chamber and a second liquid chamber, whose chamber walls are of a vibration prevention base body, between an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder. Incompressible fluid is sealed in the first liquid chamber and the second liquid chamber, respectively. The first liquid chamber is arranged to communicate with the second liquid chamber via an orifice. Further, an intermediate cylinder arranged between the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder is formed by fitting peripheral walls at both ends and a joining wall therebetween. An end wall made of rubber-like elastic body couples the fitting peripheral walls with the inner cylinder.
In the liquid-sealed vibration prevention device disclosed in Patent document 1, when a load is applied in a direction perpendicular to an axis of the device, the end wall resiliently deforms inward in the liquid chamber for compression, which allows volume to change largely in the liquid chamber for compression so as to enhance liquid fluidization action in the orifice.